A Warrior's Path
by Inirtia
Summary: She had a duty to honor and a duty to her heart. She chose to become a warrior and prove that she was so much more. To protect her father and save all of China, Mulan must unleash her inner dragon.
1. Chapter 1

Dawn struck the wall, lighting up its sides with golden flame. One deep breath followed the waking of the new day. A deep voice sounded like a crack of thunder, and a hawk's cry was heard in the distance. Shadows crept along the edges of the wasteland beyond the walls while golden eyes edged with an onyx halo hovered overhead. The walls fell to the oncoming shadow, and the sound of clashing steel filled the air. The ground within the felled wall turned red while shadows spread like black flames. Heavenly light filled the space, causing the shadows to wither away. A warrior of white flame drew forth his blade, bringing wrath down on the darkness. The heavenly glow increases such that the one with golden eyes appears, blade at the ready. The two clash once, and the shadows are swept away, leaving only the warrior of light. A crimson dragon appears on the breast of the warrior's armor. Pain suddenly lanced through the shoulder of the dreamer as he was struck down by the onyx talons of a great black bird. He snapped up from his rest, breathing heavily. Shaking he reached up for his shoulder and withdrew his bloodstained fingers. Agonizing bouts of pain surged through his side as he doubled over. He glanced at his fingers again, but the blood had vanished, as had the wound. Footsteps echoed down the hall, and he frowned dreading what must come next.

"Your Excellency," says the young soldier, bowing low. "There is flame all along the Great Wall." The emperor sighs heavily, his heart filling with fear. The day has come. "Sire?"

"Shan Yu has broken through the wall. Send for Chi Fu. We must be ready to meet Shan Yu in battle." He turned away from the man and watched as the starlight fell against the onslaught of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so hi everybody. So I didn't write a disclaimer in the previous chapter, and I'm sorry but I forgot. So, here it goes. I don't own the Mulan story or any of the characters. That right belongs to someone else who obviously isn't me today. I hope this story is well received by all who read this, and if you're still reading these bold letters, you're just so much better than me at that. So...stop...reading...this...please...now..., and move it on down to the stuff below.**

Sunlight filtered in through the window, warming the young woman as she prepared the table. " Good morning, Mulan." Startled, she spun around towards the sound of the voice, nearly spilling the tea in the process. The man chuckled.

Mulan smiled. "Good morning, baba." Turning back towards the table she continued on in her task. She paused, there was something she was forgetting.

"It would be hard to drink the tea without any cups with which to drink with." His smile broadened as she hurried off to find the cups. _She really will make a perfect bride. _His smile faded slowly, his eyes fogging up.

"Is there something the matter baba?" He snapped back to the present. Mulan was gazing at him with such concern. He smiled gently and said, "My beautiful daughter. May the ancestors smile on you today." Her brows creased slightly in confusion.

"She really will make a most beautiful bride." They both turned towards the doorway.

"Good morning momma. Did you sleep well?" Wispy steam curled slightly as it rose up off of the tea she was pouring.

"I can hardly see why she would not. Isn't today the day the arrangement is to be made with the Li family?", said Grandmother Fa as she entered the room. Mulan froze, everything seem to slow around her.

"What arrangement?" She tried to recollect herself as she continued to pout the tea.

"Why your engagement, of course. Just think of family you are going into, the children you will one day have." The teapot clattered to the floor, and Mulan paled visibly.

"My engagement. I am being married off to a man I've never met. How am I supposed to love him." Tears streamed down her cheeks as her voice broke. Her voice faded to a whisper. " I don't want to marry a man I don't love."

"They should be arriving in a few hours. Maybe we should get her ready for-"

"They're here!" Mulan turned and saw a carriage pulling into their courtyard. A rider rode alongside the carriage.

"What?! Mulan get into your room. Gramma try and prepare her as best you can. Darling stall them for as long as you can." Zhou nodded shortly before turning to greet his guests.

Zhou hurried to the door and outside. Dust flew up into the air as the carriage and horse suddenly stopped in the middle of the courtyard. Zhou coughed and waved his hand in front of his face. The side door opened, revealing a plump woman. She stepped out and onto the ground, stumbling forward when her foot hit the ground at an awkward angle. Zhou tried to catch her but only crumbled under her weight. She rested on the ground, not noticing the flattened man beneath her. Zhou groaned softly, his voice barely more than a hoarse whisper.

"You are early, my friend. I trust that the journey was pleasant." Zhou smiled softly as the woman's enormous weight was lifted off of him. She scowled at his comment but said nothing.

The man dipped his head and smiled widely, placing his hand on Zhou's shoulder. "My friend, it is good to see you. It seems that the ancestors have blessed you with much after all." He was silent for a moment and gestured to the young rider. "This is my son." The young man bowed his head slightly and turned his attention back towards the horse.

"Where is your daughter?" Zhou turned to the man's wife and smiled politely.

"You arrived early than expected. I'm afraid that my daughter is still preparing herself for her meeting with you." He gestured back to his home. "Perhaps we discuss the details of the arrangement over tea until I summon my daughter."

"Now, darling, try to stay silent. Do not speak unless you are directly spoken to, and smile as much as you can. There now, they need to see how beautiful their future daughter-in-law will be." Mulan sighed heavily. She turned towards the window when she heard a male voice. She heard the man talk to the horse, and his voice sounded like soft rainfall and warm sunlight. She smiled softly, trying to imagine the face it belonged to. "Mulan! Are you paying attention? You are soon to meet your future father-in-law and his wife. You need to impress them in order for this marriage contract to work."

"But Gramma, I don't want to marry him. I don't know him or even what he looks like!", Mulan cried out. She looked away despairingly as she thought of the man outside. "Isn't there a way I can meet him before we're married?"

"Now Mulan-"

"No Mulan. Remember, the bride and groom are not to see each other until the day of their marriage." Mulan turned just as her mother walked in.

"But Momma, it would just be a peek. I just want to know what he looks like, " Mulan pleaded softly. "That is him outside right?" Her mother nodded slowly, still frowning.

Gramma had a blissful smile on her face as she said, "I remember when I first saw your grandfather. It was-" A dark look from Li silenced her, but she glared back.

"Now dear, let's get you ready for your appearance. Let's see, now we want flowers in your hair, a sash around your waist, and your makeup." Mulan frowned again as her mother spun and hurried out of the room again.

Mulan sank down on her knees and looked at Gramma Fa. "Please Gramma, I just want to see him." Gramma smiled at her and helped her with her makeup.

"Now tie this sash around your waist. Some flowers in your hair and this jade necklace will make you look even more beautiful." Gramma pulled out a small wooden cage with a cricket in it and said, " What do you think?" The cricket made a chirping noise in response, and Gramma smiled again and handed Mulan a fan. "Use the fan. It drives the men crazy." With those parting words she left.

Mulan immediately ran outside and slunk around the backside of the house, staying in the shadow. She kept looking to see him, but all she could see was the top of his head. _I need to see his face. _She looked up at the tree branches above her head and pulled herself up. She climbed higher and leaned out further, still trying her best to see around the horse head. The branch groaned under her weight as she continued to crawl out further on the limb. Then she heard it, the branch giving into the pressing weight. It snapped, and she cried out sharply as she fell through the air.

She lifted her head up, and found herself lying on the ground. She looked around but there was sign of him. _Where is he?_ The squeal of a pig met her ears, and the pig soon came around the corner followed by a young man. The man launched himself into the air and came crashing down on top of his target. Mulan's mouth twitched up into a smile as she heard the pig's surprised squeal. He stood up quickly, the pig laden in his arms.

"Gotcha! You're not getting awa-" He trailed off as he saw Mulan staring at him in slight shock. His appearance was odd like that of a wealthy servant due to all the mud that was clumped up on him. "You're Mulan!"

"Yes, and I'm pretty sure one of you is to be my husband." She smirked slightly as she stroked the top of the pig's head. "Would you perhaps be my betrothed?" A smile spread across the man's cheeks, even when he realized that she was talking about the pig.

"You-you're worth at least four, no five pigs!", He exclaimed loudly. Mulan's smile turned sour as she turned and stalked off. "Wait, you're also worth a cow!" His face fell, his eyes darkening with regret. "Five pigs? A cow?!"

Mulan walked back into her room, dusting herself off as she walked. _Am I only worth a few animals? _Her eyes threatened to fill with tears as she thought of what the man had just said. _I don't even know his name, and I already don't like him. _Her brow creased in anger.

"May I present to you my daughter, Mulan." Surprised, Mulan turned slowly and saw an older woman staring back at her. Behind the woman, she saw a man whose stature greatly surpassed her father's. His scowl seemed to lighten slightly as his gaze rested on her. The woman looked back at him, and he nodded. The woman stood and beckoned Mulan forward.

Mulan stepped forward slowly. "The fan, use the fan!", Gramma hissed under her breath. Mulan whipped out the fan, bringing it across her face, and then bowed respectfully. The woman hastened forward and grabbed Mulan's wrists.

"Clear eyes," She murmured and reached into Mulan's mouth,"no missing teeth, and her back appears to be perfectly straight." She kept circling around Mulan, eyeing like a hawk. "Oh, but her waist is so skinny, not good for bearing sons."

The husband remained silent but looked at Zhou and nodded. "We are in agreement. Your daughter will marry my son in one year. Until that day she will wear this pendent to show that she is betrothed." He gently placed the pendent around her neck and said, "My son carries the other half of this pendent."

Mulan lifted her head and gazed into his eyes. She saw nothing but empty pools that reflected her own expressionless features. Seeing the apprehension in her eyes, he smiled in a slightly reassuring way. She smiled back slightly, unsure if she should speak or not. Deciding against it, she backed away and bowed. He nodded and said, "We shall see each other in a year's time Fa Zhou."

Mulan watched as the carriage and her betrothed faded off into the distance. She absentmindedly stroked Little Brother's head as a single tear trailed down her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm back. To all those who are really reading this. Don't get used to this, me updating this quickly. I just kinda sorta got a little bored. Ok, onto the disclaimer. I own nothing in this story, except for any oc's that may drag their happy selves into this universe. Yeah, continue down. People look away from the bold, yeah the letters. Okay bye now.**

The months that followed moved sluggishly along for Mulan. Every morning she went about the same routine, eating, doing her chores, and ready herself for the next day. It was always the same, just as it had been before. Though it wasn't the same in one way, talk of her marriage. Her mother continuously fretted over what she was to wear, how she would act, and preparing her for the day she would leave her family. A cloud hung over Mulan's head at the mere thought of being sent away to live with a stranger. Her life as she knew it would be over, but there was nothing she could do now. The pendant that lay at the base of her throat attested to that, and how it weighed heavily like a milestone that couldn't be removed.

A whinny interrupted her thoughts. Khan jostled the side of his stall, his dark pools fixated on her. Mulan smiled halfheartedly as she moved closer to him, stroking his nose. "What are we going to do, Khan?" Silver streams etched a path on her cheeks, but still she smiled. Khan, sensing his rider's pain, pushed his nose firmly into her hands. A thought crossed into her mind, and she looked over at the reins slung loosely over the side of the stall. "How about we go out today, just the two of us?" Khan knickered in response, muscles quivering in excitement.

It only took a moment to get Khan saddled up, and the whole time he was pacing impatiently. Mulan stroked his flank and climbed up onto the side of the stall. Placing her hands on his back, she slung her leg over and sat down. Khan tensed in anticipation, and Mulan snatched up the reins, crying out loudly as he bolted for the entrance. Zhou watched from the window, smiling at the sight.

As Khan picked up speed, the whispering breeze turned into what seemed like a howling gale to Mulan's ears. Her lips parted slightly, and she tasted the salt from her tears. She laughed wildly as they raced along, passing a babbling brook. She looked down at her reflection and frowned. Her hair was wild above her shoulders with bits of straw weaved in, and her cheeks were flushed and her Hanfu, filthy. _I could never pass for a perfect bride. _Her shoulders fell at this realization.

Suddenly Khan tensed up beneath her and paced nervously. Mulan looked around and saw what was upsetting her steed. Two imperial soldiers and a man clad in blue were racing down the path towards her village. The sound of heavy drumbeats rolled across the land. Mulan's brow furrowed, and snapping the reins, she steered Khan back towards the village. Khan snorted in frustration but complied.

As they neared the village center, Mulan leapt to the ground and guided Khan along behind her. The man in blue was already in the village, flanked by the two soldiers and surrounded by a crowd of people. His lips parted, his voice filling the space.

"Citizens," he began slowly, "I bring a proclamation from the imperial city. The Huns have invaded China. By order of the Emperor, one man from every family must serve in the imperial army." Jerking his head back, he opened a scroll bearing the emperor's crest and proceeded to read from it.

Mulan scanned the crowd for her father, her blood freezing when she heard her family name. It was then she saw him. Features hardening, he handed his cane off to her mother and proceeded to limp forward. He bowed slowly and reached for the scroll.

"Father you can't go!" He whipped around as she rushed forward and placed herself in front of him. "Please sir, my father has already fought for-"

"Silence," the man cried out in anger. His features contorted into a mask of utter disgust. "You would do well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue in a man's presence." He jerked his head up, and his body positioning, along with his voice, seemed much more feminine.

Zhou turned his face away from Mulan, his voice lowering. "Mulan, you dishonor me." Her eyes widened at these words. She made a move to say something, but she felt the weight of someone's touch at her elbow. Dropping her gaze, she allowed them to pull her out of her father's way. She heard him accept the scroll and walk away. Storm clouds gathered in the skies above, and a single teardrop fell from Mulan's eye.

Silence hung over the table that night, coinciding with the premature grief that seized them all. There were no words exchanged, and there were none needed. This was the last night her family would be together. They all knew that Zhou would surely fall in combat and be lost to them. She looked around at her family and saw nothing but their silence, their composure, their acceptance. Rage consumed her, and she slammed her cup down, cracking it.

"You shouldn't have go," she cried out in frustration. Her mother called her name in an attempt to silence her. "There are plenty of young men to fight for China!"

Her father answered her calmly, "It is an honor to protect my country and my family."

"So you'll die for honor!"

"I will die doing what's right!" He shot up out of his seat, towering over her.

"But if you-," She pleaded.

With his face a hair's breadth from her own, he snapped, "I know my place!" His voice lowered and he continued sternly, "It is time you learned yours."

Mulan's eyes widened, and she turned quickly, fleeing from the room. Flinging open the doors she staggered outside and fell against the nearest pillar sobbing. Shakily she rose slowly walked out into the storm, stopping at the base of the Great Stone Dragon. Slowly she clambered up to sit between his stone paws. Drawing her knees up to her chest, she rested her cheek against the cold stone and let her tears mix with the falling rain.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting at the feet of the dragon. Her limbs had long since become numb to the cold. She was soaked through to her marrow, and her emotions were drained. She pulled her knees away from her chest and looked towards her parents window. It seemed that Zhou was trying to console her mother but to no avail. Li simply moved away from him, obviously in distress. Mulan closed her eyes briefly. When she opened her eyes, she saw as her father's shoulders slumped in defeat, and with nothing else to do, he gently blew out the firelight.

Mulan's brow furrowed. She wasn't going to sit back and watch her father ride off to his grave. With renewed strength, she left the dragon and made her way up to the family temple. Halting at the base of the steps, she took a breath before she walked on towards the temple. Inside the temple, she lit the incense and bowed her head.

"Please let them be safe," she whispered softly. Quickly she sprinted down the steps and back to her house.

As quietly as she could manage, she stole back into the house and made her way to her parents room. She saw it, the scroll, at the bedside. Sliding her fingers around the pendant around her pendant she yanked on it, snapping the cord. With one hand she grabbed her father's scroll, and with other hand she lay the necklace gently down in the scroll's place. She smiled sadly at the peaceful expressions on her parents faces. She backed out of the room and walked down the hall to retrieve Zhou's armor.

She slowed her pace as she neared the wardrobe, slowly curling her fingers around the cool wooden knobs. Throwing open the doors, she gazed at the armor and looked down at the sword. She grabbed the blade and rested on her knees. Squeezing her eyes shut, she grabbed a portion of her hair and brought the blade through it. She felt the weight of fallen hair in her hands and made short work of the rest of her hair, cutting it short enough to where she would be mistaken as a man.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she whispered softly, looking down at the scattered remains of her tresses. She stood up quickly and made for the armor, seizing it up. She fumbled for a moment when she tried to put it on, but eventually she figured out what went where. "If I were a man, this wouldn't have been so difficult, but then again, I wouldn't be sneaking off in the middle of the night."

She drew out the blade carefully and caught sight of her reflection in between its sharpened edges. Lightning crackled outside, and she sheathed the sword. She looked back briefly in the direction of her parents room and ran outside into the pouring rain. Thunder smote the clouds overhead, sounding off in the distance as she made her way towards the stables. Standing for a fleeting moment in the doorway, she heard Khan rear up and begin crying out in alarm. She hurried over and grabbed his reins, desperately trying to calm him.

"Khan, Khan. It's alright. It's just me, boy," she whispered soothingly, stroking his forehead gently. He calmed down quickly upon realizing that she was his rider. She smiled wistfully and saddled him up. "We're leaving tonight, boy. I need you to take me to the army encampment." He knickered in response and cantered up to her side.

Grabbing his reins, she led him into the storm and stopped, looking back at her home. She hadn't even left yet, and she was already missing home. Taking a deep breath, she hopped onto Khan's back and steered him towards the gates. Throwing one more fleeting glance back, she sent up a silent prayer to whoever was listening to her in the skies. _Please, protect them. _She jerked her head up and cried out, digging her heels into Khan's flanks. He neighed and raced off through the gates. Slowly, horse and rider faded off into the distance, melting into the darkness beyond. The gates creaked and groaned, still left swinging amidst the stormy gale.


	4. Author's note

**Hey Guys,**

**I'm still alive! So I've doing some readings on the origins of the original Mulan, and I found out that Disney really screwed up a perfectly good Chinese story. I would call it a legend, but there is some speculation that Hua Mulan might have actually lived. Anyways, I am considering rewriting this to at least semi-fit the original story. I will be trying to form a sort of compromise with Disney's version and China's version, this being because I know only so much about the Northern Wei dynasty. I will continue to write on this story and keep it close to Disney's movie if anyone wants me to, but unless I get any feedback from, this fix will be put on an extended hiatus. I hope anyone out there will let me know their thoughts, and if you have any valuable info on the Northern Wei dynasty or even anything on geography, clothing styles, or anything else that you think would be a good ad-in to the story. Thanks for reading this story, and I hope to have something up soon.**

**-Inirtia**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. I don't own anything except for any OC's I just happen to slip in. Ok, so I thought that I wouldn't really be able to post anything for this story because the Disney version of Mulan was so off. But, turns out, I have recently gotten some new ideas for how I can mix things up a little. So see how how you like this story.**

An eerie blue glow lit up the temple while thunder cracked overhead like a whip. Even as Mulan was steadily thundering away astride Khan, the ancestors felt the absence of her presence. Slowly, the ancestors stirred from their slumber and slipped out into the pouring rain. Into Gramma's wakeful dream they slipped very easily and began to paint a scene.

_Battle cries sounded out across the landscape as waves of soldiers threw themselves into battle. Steel smote steel, yellow sparks dancing between the blades. Thick smoke blanketed the air as the sound of cannon fire rippled through the air. The silence that followed was deafening as the smoky veil cleared away, revealing a young warrior bathed in a white light. In a flash that rivaled the speed of lightening, the warrior drew out a sword and launched out into the fray. A golden eyed man sprung forward from the line to meet the warrior and was struck down. When the warrior tilted their head, Gramma gasped._

Gramma shot up from her bad, her hair matted with sweat. Her breath came out ragged as she leapt from her bed, grabbing a lantern on the way out. She sprinted down the hallway quickly, her feet barely hitting the floor in her haste. She threw herself through the open doorway panting.

"Mulan is gone!" Her voice reverberated off the walls, ripping the couple out of their slumber. Zhou turned to his bedside and noticed the small pendant, Mulan's pendant.

"It can't be," he whispered softly, his heart leaping up into his throat. He staggered out of bed and over to the wall, and snatching his cane up, he hobbled down the dark corridor.

"Gramma, are you sure?" Li hurried down the hall to Mulan's room and found that Mulan hadn't even touched her room. She glanced around. Everything was neat, exactly where it should be, but not at all in state that Mulan would have it in. A dull thud echoed down the hall, causing both Gramma and Li to jump.

As they walked down the dark corridor, they saw Zhou leaning heavily against the doorframe, his face etched with a dark fear. They knelt at his side and tried to soothe him, but he brushed them off as he stumbled out into the heavy downpour.

"Mulan, " he cried out in despair, falling hard against the rain soaked earth. The gates creaked and groaned as they swung in the howling wind. "No." He heard Li drop down at his side, her hands steadying him.

"You must go after her. She could be killed!" She looked off into the darkness that her daughter had run towards.

Zhou followed her gaze, his throat beginning to close up. "If I reveal her, she will be." He looked down as the tears came and let them consume him, his fingers still clasped tightly around the pendant.

Gramma watched over them both, holding the lantern up high as though to ward off the darkness that plagued their heart. Her eyes glistened with sadness as she tilted her head up. "Ancestors, hear our prayer. Watch over Mulan."

In the family temple, a hushed breath of wind quickly snuffed out the burning incense, the last traces of the smoke curling up gently in the midst of the large headstones. The eerily still air within the temple was broken suddenly by a sudden puff of the stormy breeze that ended the life of the incense. A cold blue glow lit up the center stone, starting from its base. The brilliance of the headstone filled the entirety of the temple and even extended beyond the threshold into the stormy darkness of the world outside. The light only grew brighter and brighter still when all of the spectral beings had emerged from their stones. In the center of their clustered forms was the minute form of a dragon whose many scales shimmered crimson like the color of blood.

Leaning back against the pillars on the front steps of the porch, Gramma caught a glimpse of the blueish glow and almost heard the multitude of voices that was nearly silenced by the raging storm above. She smiled, feeling instantly satisfied, and turned to retreat back into the house. Her work here was done.

* * *

Thunder roared overhead, lightning dancing amongst the clouds, and she heard faint whinnies off in the distance. Mulan's fingers tightened on the reins as the soft glow of torches came into view. Her heart seemed to sink into the dirt and rise up into her throat in dread. She swiftly jerked at Khan's reins, leaping deftly from his back. Her breath came in short ragged bursts as she stared down at the loose dirt beneath her feet. _What have I done? _Falling to her knees, she tasted bile in the backside of her throat and felt the sweat beading up on her brow. _Did I really just do this? _Khan whinnied softly, pressing his face into her back. She didn't even respond, instead digging her hands in the rain moistened soil.

"I don't know if I can do this Khan." Glancing back at the horse, she continued, "How am I supposed to convince a whole army that I am one of them?"

"Well you could start by not moping in the mud and start acting like a soldier."

Khan dark eyes widened and he leapt up into the air. Mulan turned around slowly, her heart racing. A large, black dragon silhouette hovered over her, stretching across the base of an enormous boulder. Mulan screamed and hid behind Khan.

"What? Are you serious," the shadow stated. "Since when do soldiers scream? Soldiers don't scream!"

Peeking out from behind the horse's back, Mulan stared up at shadow. "It's a ghost," she whispered.

"A ghost? I am no ghost. I am a Guardian, sent down by your ancestors to guide you." The flames around the specter rose up; lightning flashed in the sky. "Heed my word, child. If the army finds out that you're a woman, the penalty will be death."

"Just who are you?"

"Who am I? I, granted with the power behind your mortal comprehension, am your Guardian. I am Mushu." Stepping out from his hiding place, Mulan could see his real size.

Standing only about a foot off the ground, he grinned up at her. Her face fell. This was her Guardian? Oh how her ancestors must really hate her. Kneeling down, she held her hand above his head.

"My ancestors sent a lizard to help me?" Measuring how tall he was, she grimaced. "You're really tiny."

"Hey, I'm travel-sized, and I am a Dragon, Dragon, not lizard. I don't do that tongue thing," he said, sticking his tongue out for emphasis.

"I still think you're a lizard."

"A lizard?! I am no lizard." Scrambling up to the top of a boulder, he sat down and glared at her. "I have powers that extend beyond you're mortal imagination. For instance, my eyes can see straight through your armor."

Bringing her arm up around her chest, Mulan made a face and smacked Mushu. The force from the blow sent him flying through the air and sprawling onto the ground. Sitting up, he whipped his head around and screamed.

"Cric-Kee," he shrieked at a small cricket. "Make a note of this. Dishonor, dishonor on your whole family. Dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow, dis-" His furious suddenly became little than muffled shrieks as Mulan's hand clamped down tightly on his mouth.

"Shut up," she hissed, ducking behind a boulder.

Suddenly the shadows disappeared, giving way to a warm golden light. Mulan peeked around and noticed Khan. The horse was huddled in the distant shadows, his whole body shaking as the person moved closer. Mulan swallowed hard and, seizing up a good sized stone, she threw it. It thudded against the earth, drawing the attention of whoever was holding the torch. Mulan lifted herself up and looked around. It was a soldier! She waited for a moment, until his light had long since faded in the midst of the drizzling rain, and darted over to Khan. Khan immediately lowered himself down, letting Mulan slide onto his back.

"We need to move now." Mulan's eyes darted back to the direction the soldier went. "Mushu!"

"Come on, Cri-Kee." The cricket chirped indignantly. "I don't care about that! Just leave it. Leave the notes ,Cri-Kee," he ordered.

"Mushu," Mulan whispered, her voice taking on a panicked note.

Mushu turned and upon seeing the light getting that much closer, he snatched up Cri-Kee. Cri-Kee chirped angrily as Mushu scrambled into Khan's saddle bags. Khan rolled his eyes at the pair and surged forward, racing off into the storm again.

**Alright, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and check out "A Warrior's Heart." I have recently updated that one too, and there are definite differences in how they're developing. So check it out, and review, tell me what you think. I'd really like some feedback on this one.**

**-Inirtia**


End file.
